Un verano muy especial
by Yuri Matsura
Summary: Es verano en la ciudad Inazuma. Los muchachos ya se graduaron de la Secundaria Raimon, pero las amistades no se rompen. Una nueva chica se encargara de dar vuelta las vacaciones de cierto peliplateado. OCxFubuki REVIEWS!
1. Vaya forma de conocerse

**_Jeje. Hola! Bueno, no se si sea el mejor fic de la historia de los fic, pero creo que era necesario hacerlo, me lo debía a mi y a conni-love goenji, a su amiga mejor dicho XD_**

**_Solo espero de que sea de su agrado mi nuevo OC y ya verán, Yuri y Kenji seguiran saliendo, no se desharán de ellos tan fácilmente. La verdad es que quiero mucho a estos personajes para que no sigan saliendo :S_**

**_Como podran suponer, la estacion del a**_ño en la que relatare esta historia es el verano, para ser exactos, el verano en el que se graduaron los chicos de Raimon._**_**

**_Bueno, no los aburro mas, aquí voy._**

**_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, a excepción de Yuri, Kenji, Hiroshi, Kaede (mi nuevo personaje) y otros personajes que iré mencionando a su debido tiempo _**(creo :S) _**, así como las técnicas especiales de los ya mencionados personajes.**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Vaya forma de conocerse<span>_

Un calor insoportable se sentía en la ciudad Inazuma, simplemente no había nadie por las calles, al menos nadie que estuviera cuerdo. Todo el que estuviera fuera de sus casas o estaban dentro de un negocio con aire acondicionado o bajo la sobra de un árbol. Bueno, era de esperarse el clima, era verano. Y para ser mas precisos, eran las vacaciones de verano. En un parque se podía ver como dos chicos estaban recostados bajo la sombra de un árbol, una chica y un chico. La muchacha tenia una larga cabellera rubia amarrada en una coleta al, llevaba un vestido celeste claro y sandalias. El muchacho tenia el cabello plateado y revuelto, llevaba una playera verde claro y unos shorts bajo la rodilla color café oscuro. Ya adivinaran quienes eran, no?

-Este calor me esta matando.- dijo el chico.

-Deberías ir a Roma, esto no es nada.- dijo la rubia, aunque no lo admitiera, tenia calor de todas formas.- Ademas, tu quisiste venir de vacaciones aquí, podrías estar ahora en Hokkaido.

-Quien era la que me suplicaba que fuera a verla?- dijo.- Ah! Ya lo recuerdo! TU!

-Ya, ya. Entendí.- dijo la chica. Suspiro.

-Que sucede?

-Es tan raro. Ya nos graduamos, ahora que viene?- pregunto la chica sentandose.

-No lo se. Supongo que el bachillerato. **(yo: que conste que investigue y ese es el próximo nivel institucional)**- dijo despreocupadamente.

-No lo se, todo sucedió tan rápido. Llegue en segundo año y desde entonces mi vida no paro.- dijo la chica reflexionando.

-Te pasas muchos rollos, Yuri-chan.- dijo el peliplateado.

-Tu crees?- dijo divertida, ella sabia que lo que decía su amigo era verdad.- Ven, mejor vamonos. Me estoy asando aquí.

-Apoyo la idea.- dijo poniendose de pie.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por las calles con el sol asandoles las nucas. Se dirigían a la casa de Yuri, durante el ultimo año ella se había mudado de la casa de su tía, ya que esta se había casado y no encontraba apropiado que viviera con ella. Ahora vivía en un departamento junto con su hermano y Kenji. Si, el moreno se mudo a Japón después del FFI y estuvo en la Secundaria Raimon. Sus padres no se mostraron muy de acuerdos de que se fuera a vivir al oriente solo, por su salud mas que nada, pero los médicos dijeron que Kenji se había recuperado notoriamente. La razón? No tenían ni la menor idea.

Cuando iban caminando una muchacha doblo repentinamente por una esquina y termino impactandose contra Fubuki, el chico se sorprendió, pero no cayo al suelo, al contrario de la pobre chica. Había que admitir que ella estaba bastante agitada. Y otro detalle, si que era hermosa! No era normal que el chico se impactara por la belleza de una chica, bueno, le sucedió con Yuri, pero solo eso, nunca fueron nada mas que amigos. La chica tenia una cabellera larga color azul oscuro y ondulado. Su cabello le llegaba un poco mas abajo de los hombros. Sus ojos, wow, sus ojos, eran de un color morado oscuro con unos toques mas claros. Su piel era mas morena que la de el o la de Yuri, había que admitirlo, ambos eran pálidos de piel.

Yuri se agacho junto a ella al notar miedo en sus ojos. Tomo ambas manos de la chica entre las suyas mientras que la misteriosa chica miraba en todas direcciones asustada.

-Tranquila, que sucede?- pregunto Yuri.

-Me persiguen! Por favor... Escondanme.- dijo suplicante. Yuri y Fubuki intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

En ese momento aparecieron dos hombre de unos veinte años cada uno. A simple vista se podía ver que eran unos matones. Fubuki se puso instintivamente entre las chicas y los matones. Yuri aun estaba agachada junto a la chica, pero fulmino a los hombres con la mirada.

-Vaya, te encontraste con unos amiguitos, pero eso no ayuda en nada.- dijo uno de los hombres.

-Alejense.- dijo Fubuki desafiante.

-Vaya, el enano se cree muy valiente, ya veremos como esta su postura después de que le demos una lección.- dijo el otro hombre levantando el puño.

-No lo haría si fuera tu.- dijo Yuri provocando que el hombre se detuviera.

-Por que?

-Estamos en un barrio residencial, basta un grito mío para que alguien salga afuera, los vea y llame a la policia.- dijo la rubia, tan analítica como siempre. En los dos rostros de los hombros se mostró odio y se marcharon corriendo. Yuri suspiro aliviada.

-Wow, eres genial Yuri-chan, no se como piensas tan rápido, pero pensé que por aquí no vivía nadie.- dijo Fubuki.

-No, nadie. Todas estas casas están en venta, pero ellos no tenían forma de saberlo, estaban presionados, así que no podían pensar en mas posibilidades que huir.- respondió la chica. Fubuki se le quedo mirando y luego estallo de la risa.

La chica de cabello azul miraba a la chica sorprendida, como había logrado pensar con tanta velocidad en un momento como ese? Luego miro al chico y se sonrojo un poco. Era muy guapo. Se sintió culpable, seguro que esos dos eran novios. Pero salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar como la chica le decía algo.

-Ya estas a salvo.- dijo la rubia.

-Por que te perseguían?- pregunto el peliplateado.

-Fubuki!- grito la chica severamente.- Tranquila, si no quieres no respondes.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-No, descuida.- dijo devolviendole la sonrisa. Su voz era cálida y armoniosa.- Lo que sucede es que me intentaron asaltar y yo me escape dandole una patada a uno de ellos en... bueno... ya adivinaras donde.- dijo algo avergonzada.- Y luego salí corriendo y vi que me perseguian. Despues, bueno, ya saben el resto.

-Ouch.- dijo Fubuki.- Bueno, se lo tenían merecido.- luego le ofreció la mano para que se pusiera de pie. La chica se ruborizo un poco, pero acepto la ayuda y se puso de pie.

-Y como te llamas?- pregunto Yuri.

-Ah! Claro, gomen.- se puso recta en frente de los dos.- Soy Yamamoto Ayame.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo soy Matsura Yuri, mucho gusto.- dijo la rubia.

-Y yo soy Fubuki Shirou.- con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Gracias, son muy amables. Bueno, me voy.- dijo volteandose.

-Espera!- dijo Fubuki algo alterado, lo cual extraño a Yuri.- No quieres que te acompañemos?

-No, estoy bien, ademas, no quiero interrumpir en su cita.- dijo Ayame. Yuri y Fubuki se miraron y sonrieron.

-No somos novios, solo amigos.- dijo Yuri amablemente.- La verdad, yo ya tengo novio...

-Que es sumamente celoso, asi que sera mejor que no menciones esto si lo vez.- dijo divertido Fubuki, la italiana le dio un codazo.

-Ah, disculpa.- dijo la peliazul algo avergonzada. Luego miro el reloj.- Bueno, espero que nos volvamos a ver para otra vez.

-Y espero que esta vez no te persigan.- dijo Fubuki. Ayame se rio un poco ante la broma.- Adios.

Cuando la chica se marcho Yuri miro con una sonrisa picara a Fubuki, lo cual le extraño. Que se traia entre manos?

-Que pasa?

-Te atrae.- dijo la rubia, lo cual sorprendió al peliplateado y se sonrojo, lo cual era algo inusual en el. Pero no lo negó, no valía la pena, Yuri siempre sabia cuando mentía.

-0-0-0-0-

A los pocos días del accidente varios de los integrantes del Raimon Eleven estaban reunidos en la cancha junto al río jugando un pequeño partido amistoso, mas que nada, entrenaban, para recordar los viejos tiempos. Ellos jugaban a pesar del calor abrazador. Por el puente caminaba una chica de cabellera azul, la misma chica que Yuri y Fubuki conocieron. La chica miro curiosa el entrenamiento y se sorprendió de ver a los dos chicos del otro día, mas que nada por el chico. En la cancha la chica de cabello rubio corria junto a otra chica, pero de cabello rosa. Un chico de cabellera pelicrema y en punta la abrazo por la espalda y la levanto del suelo.

-No! No! Esto es falta!- grito la rubia divertida mientras giraba para quedar de frente del chico y darle un beso en los labios.

-HEY! Las demostraciones para otro rato!- grito un chico moreno, robusto y de corta cabellera rosa.

La verdad nadie sabia de que se quejaba, Yuri y Goenji no eran exactamente de las parejas melosas que se besaban a cada minuto en publico, de hecho, eran bastante reservados en el tema. A lo mas se daban un beso rápido cuando se despedían.

-No seas tan exagerado, Someoka.- dijo la chica de cabellera rosa.

El chico solo bufo y pateo el balón molesto, pero este se desvió y termino llendo en la dirección por donde iba la chica peliazul. A pesar de que le advirtieron, el balon impacto en la cabeza de la chica. **(yo: les recuerda a alguien? XD)** Todos se acercaron alarmados hacia ella. Kazemaru y Matsuno la llevaron con cuidado hasta la banca.

-Genial, Someoka. Eres brillante. Vuelale la cabeza a una chica que ni siquiera conoces.- dijo Kenji, el pelirrosa lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Estas bien?- pregunto Fubuki ignorando a sus dos compañeros. La chica lo miro y se sonrojo un poco de que el peliplateado la mirara a tan poca distancia.

-Esta bien, al menos reacciona naturalmente.- dijo Yuri y luego aparto el rostro de Fubuki.- Nos vemos de nuevo.- dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, hasta aqui, por favor, no sean tan malos, es que es la primera vez que escribo un fic de Fubuki :S Espero que les guste! Y no olviden dejar reviews, sus opiniones son sumamente importantes para mi.<strong>_

_**Bueno, me despido, BYE!**_


	2. Crees en el amor a primera vista?

**_Ohayo!_**

**_Como se encuentran hoy mis queridos lectores? Quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios, me alegra saber que les haya gustado ^^_**

**_Bueno, aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo. ENJOY!_**

**_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece a excepción de Yuri, Hiroshi, Kenji, Kaede, Ayama y otros personajes que iré mencionando a su debido tiempo, así como las técnicas especiales de los ya mencionados._**

* * *

><p><span>Amor a primera vista?<span>

_-Nos volvemos a ver.- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa.-_ Te encuentras bien?

-Todo me da vueltas.- respondio la chica.

-Era de esperarse, este brutazas es experto en ello.- dijo Kenji señalando a Someoka con el pulgar.

-Cuidate tus palabras, Erizawa.- dijo aludido.

-Me hacen un favor?- dijo Yuri poniendose de pie.- CALLENSE!- grito la rubia. Ayame miraba extrañada y a la vez divertida la escena, Yuri parecía ser la madre de esos dos.

-Ten.- dijo Aki entregandole una toalla humeda para que se la pusiera en la cara.

-Arigatou.- murmuro la peliazul cogiendo la toalla entre ambas manos.

-Bien, minna..!- grito Endou.

-Sigamos con el entrenamiento!- grito Kenji fingiendo el entusiasmo de Endou. Yuri se acerco tranquilamente a el.

-BAKA!- grito golpeandole la nuca y provocando que cayera al suelo.

Los muchachos dejaron a un inconsciente Kenji en el suelo y se fueron a entrenar. Ayame miraba a la cancha curiosa, Kenji se levanto del suelo y se sacudio la cabeza algo mareado preguntandose "Que diablos paso?" Luego miro a la chica de cabellos azul y se acerco a ella.

-Hola.- dijo el moreno provocando que ella se volteara a verlo.- Como te llamas?

-Yamamoto Ayame.- dijo la chica.

-Que lindo nombre, significa flor de iris, verdad?- dijo el chico.- Como esta?- dijo y se su mano apareció una flor de iris del mismo color que el cabellos de la chica.

-Increíble!- exclamo la chica sujetando la flor entre sus manos.

-Me alegro de que te gustara. Yo me llamo Erizawa Kenji, mucho gusto.- dijo ofreciendole la mano.

-Digo lo mismo.- dijo la peliazul estrechando su mano.

Después de un buen rato de entrenamiento, los muchachos por fin regresaron a la banca. Aun era temprano, debían de ser pasadas las cuatro de la tarde. Todos bebían agua agotados, pero a Kidou, a Goenji y sobre todo a Endou no parecía afectarles el cansancio ni el calor.

Yuri se tiro en el piso agotada, sudaba bastante, Fubuki la siguió sentandose en el piso.

-Como es que puedes vivir con este calor?- pregunto el peliplateado.

-Ayame? De casualidad eres nueva en la ciudad?- pregunto Yuri sin tomar en cuenta la pregunta de su amigo.

-E-Eh. Si.- dijo algo nerviosa.

-Ya conoces la ciudad?- pregunto Kidou uniendose a la conversación.

-La verdad es que no.- dijo la chica algo ruborizada, ya que todos se giraron a verla.

-Yo podría ense...- comenzó a decir Endou, pero no termino, ya que Yuri le dio un codazo en el estomago, quitandole el aire.

-Fubuki-kun podría enseñarte la ciudad.- dijo la rubia. Fubuki se puso de pie bruscamente al ver que su mejor amiga lo había implicado en algo que podría terminar mal. Ayame se sonrojo bastante ante la idea de pasar una tarde con el peliplateado.

-Si el esta de acuerdo...- respondió la chica.

-Dudo que le moleste la idea.- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa.

-Emmm... Yuri-chan, puedo hablar contigo?- pregunto el aludido.

-Pero...- no termino, ya que Fubuki se la llevo a rastras para hablar mas apartados y que los demas no lo escucharan.

-Me puedes decir que diablos estas planeando? Tu sabes que no me manejo en esta ciudad, terminaríamos perdidos si yo la guío.- dijo el chico.

-A perderse es cuando uno mas conoce.- dijo la chica.- O como crees que yo me aprendí los caminos de la ciudad?

Fubuki se quedo sin palabras. La chica le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurro "Tranquilizate". Luego se fue por sus cosas y se marcho junto a Goenji tomados de la mano.

-Que te traes entre manos?- pregunto el pelicrema.

-Ya veras.- dijo la rubia divertida.

Fubuki observaba como su amiga lo abandonaba acompañada por su novio y eterno compañero de peleas. El chico suspiro y luego su mirada se desvió hacia la linda peliazul que lo observaba con sus penetrantes ojos morados desde la banca. Se acerco a ella rascandose la nuca nerviosamente, como actuar en esa situación? Bien, Yuri lo llamaba mujeriego, pero eso le salía natural, ni si siquiera lo hacia a propósito. Esa chica le atraía bastante, no quería arruinarlo todo por meter la pata cuando no debía. Se paro frente a ella y respiro profundo antes de hablar, hallando que decirle.

-Oye... Ahora mismo estoy bastante sudado. Que te parece si te paso a buscar mas tarde a tu casa.- dijo y luego pensó.- _"Eres brillante, Shirou-baka"_- espero que la muchacha respondiera, pero antes agrego.- O podrías acompañarme y después nos vamos juntos.

-Eso me parece una buena idea.- dijo la chica y Fubuki pudo ver una expresión algo extraña en su rostro, seria alivio? Esa chica sintió alivio de que el no la fuera a buscar a su casa?

-Bien. Entonces... Andando.- dijo el peliplateado.

-0-0-0-0-

Ambos iban caminando en un silencio absoluto hacia el departamento que Fubuki habia arrendado para quedarse ahí. El chico no dejaba de golpearse mentalmente y la voz en su mente, probablemente su conciencia, le decía a gritos: _"Hablale, inútil!"_ La miro de reojo y la chica tenia la mirada fija en el piso.

-Y dime... Que te trae a la ciudad Inazuma?- pregunto el chico tratando de meterle conversa.

-Pues, a mi padre lo trasladaron hacia acá. Mi madre no trabaja, así que no hubo mucho problema.- dijo la chica. Al muchacho le llamo la atención la forma en que hablaba de sus padres, algo fría para ser ciertos. Normalmente la gente hablaba de una forma mas calida de sus padres, después de todo, ellos le habían dado la vida.

_-"Genial, me estoy poniendo igual de metiche que Kenji"_- pensó inconscientemente, después de todo, ese moreno que era su amigo era la persona mas observadora respecto a las expresiones que había conocido. No importaba que tan buen mentiroso eras, Kenji se daba cuenta cuando no decías la verdad, seguro de ahi aprendio Yuri a saber cuando la gente le mentia o no.-_ "Pobre, Goenji-kun"_- volvio a pensar. Luego volvio a la realidad y hablo.- Entonces... De donde eres?

-Osaka.- dijo la chica.

-_"Al menos le gusta su ciudad de origen"_- pensó Fubuki.- Vaya, eres de la misma ciudad que una amiga.

-Enserio? Como se llama? Quizás la conozca.- pregunto la peliazul con un brillo de curiosidad en los ojos.

-Urabe Rika? Es muy probable que no la conozcas, si no es asi, te compadezco.- dijo en broma.

-No, no me suena.- respondió la chica sonriendo ante la broma de Fubuki.- Entonces me he salvado, no?

-Yo no cantaría victoria tan pronto.- dijo el chico encantado de hacerla sonreír.- Viene en unos días de visita, así que cuidado, es una doctora corazón por así decirle.

-Tendré cuidado.- dijo siguiendole la broma.

Ambos siguieron conversando hasta que llegaron al edificio en que se alojaba Fubuki. Cuando el chico abrió la puerta se hizo a un lado para que Ayame pasara. La chica paso y miro a su alrededor. No era exactamente un departamento grande, pero para vivir una persona debía ser suficiente y algo solitario. La chica noto unas fotos, seguro que el chico se quedaría por todo el verano y por eso se había traído unas fotografías consigo. Una le llamo la atención. En ella salían una pareja y dos niños, los cuales se parecían bastante, con un paisaje nevado al fondo. Mientras ella observaba la sala, Fubuki entro a la cocina y saco una botella de agua del refrigerados.

-Quieres algo?- pregunto el chico sacando a Ayame de su mundo.

-Emmm... No. Estoy bien, gracias.- respondió la chica.

-Bien, yo vuelvo enseguida. Me ducho, me visto y salimos. Bien?- dijo comenzando a caminar hacia un pasillo que Ayame supuso que debían estar las habitación y el baño.

-De acuerdo, pero una preguntita.- dijo la chica.

-Si, claro.- respondió.

-De donde eres? Porque según escuchar decir a Matsura-san, tu no eres de por aquí.- dijo algo tímida.

-Pues tienes razón, yo soy de Hokkaido.- respondió y luego entro en una habitación. Luego escucho como el agua corría dentro.

Ayame continuo observando las fotografías, unas cuantas le llamaron la atención. En varias de ellas el chico llevaba un uniforme azul que se le hacia muy familiar. Pues claro, era la selección de Japón para el FFI, Inazuma Japan.

_-"Con razón su nombre se me hacia familiar y el resto de sus amigos también."_- pensó y siguió observando las fotografías.

Eran de cuando ganaron la final contra Little Giants, el equipo del Congo. En una salían todos los capitanes de los equipos que Inazuma Japan enfrente sujetando la bandera del equipo japonés. En otra salían Fubuki, Yuri, Kenji y Goenji. En otras salía con el uniforme de los legendarios Raimon Eleven puesto. Había que aceptar algo, Yuri salía en varias de las fotografías.

-Estas lista?- pregunto una voz masculinas tras ella. Al voltearse sobresaltada se sonrojo fuertemente al ver que Fubuki no llevaba playera. El chico tenia unos vaqueros oscuros puestos, una playera negra arrugada en la mano y se secaba el cabello con una toalla. El chico dejo la toalla sobre la mesa y se puso la playera, aliviando un poco a la peliazul. Ella, en cambio, llevaba una playera de tirantes lila, con unos shorts blancos y sandalias.

-S-Si, vamonos.- tartamudeo nerviosa.

Fubuki le hizo un recorrido por el centro, pero no por mucho rato, ya que estaba abarrotada de gente, ya que como el sol ya se estaba escondiendo, el calor disminuía y como murciélagos, la gente salía apenas el sol se escondía. Pero el calor del día tenia su presencia, aun sin el sol en sus nucas, el calor persistía, pero no tanto. Fubuki fue a comprar algo y dejo a Ayame en un parque sentada en una banca. La peliazul miraba distraída el parque hasta que sobresalto al sentir que alguien le ponía algo frío en la mejilla. Al voltearse a ver se encuentra con Fubuki, quien tenia dos latas de refresco.

-Tienes sed?- pregunto el chico con una sonrisa encantadora que provoco un leve rubor en el rostro de la chica.

-S-Si, gracias.- dijo sujetando la lata entre ambas manos.

-Casi lo olvido! Ven! No te he mostrado el lugar favorito de mis amigos!- exclamo tomandola de una mano y comenzando a correr arrastrando a la chica.

Ambos corrían por las calles, ya había oscurecido y las estrellas resplandecían sobre sus cabezas. Ayame se preguntaba a donde se dirigian, pero Fubuki hacia suplicas en su mente.

_-"Por favor que no este el capitán, por favor"_- pensaba mientras subían la cuesta. Ya supondrán a donde se dirigían.

Cuando llegaron a la torre de metal, el peliplateado comprobó que no había ni rastro de Endou, una corazonada le dijo que la causante de esa anomalía había sido Kenji, de seguro le había pedido que le enseñara a jugar, de nuevo. Ambos se acercaron a la banca y se sentaron, observando la ciudad Inazuma de noche.

-Se ve toda la ciudad desde aquí.- dijo Ayame maravillada.

-Creo que todas las personajes que Endou-kun trae aquí dicen lo mismo.- dijo el chico.

-Endou?

-El portero entusiasta.- respondió y Ayame comprendió enseguida de quien se trataba.- Mas de la mitad del equipo hemos conocido este lugar por Endou-kun.

-Te incluyes en esa categoría?- pregunto la chica.

-Pues... si. Le debo mucho a estos chicos.- dijo recordando viejos tiempos. Ayame lo miro con una al chico y luego miro la hora en su celular. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la hora. Deiz y media de la noche, sus padres le iban a matar.

-M-Me tengo que ir.- dijo levantandose del asiento como un resorte. Fubuki miro la hora en su reloj y comprendio enseguida.

-De acompaño.- dijo automáticamente.

-No, no. Estoy bien.- dijo la chica algo asustada, por alguna razón que Fubuki desconocía, la chica no quería que este se acercara a su casa.

-Bien, pero sabes llegar a tu casa?- pregunto algo desconfiado de las habilidades de ubicación de la chica.

-Si, descuida. Adiós.- al decir eso sale corriendo, dejando a un confundido Fubuki por detrás.

-0-0-0-0-

Después de un entrenamiento diario (petición de Endou, aunque nadie se oponia, viejos tiempo, ya saben.) Goenji, Kenji, Yuri y Fubuki iban caminando. El pelicrema y el peliplateado se mantenían mas atrás, ya que Kenji y Yuri tenían una acalorada discusión, bueno, la verdad era que Kenji se mantenía callado mientras que Yuri le gritaba.

-Emm.. Goenji-kun?- pregunto Fubuki algo nervioso. El chico se volteo a verlo, lo cual significaba que prosiguiera.- Se que la pregunta es algo personal, pero me preguntaba cuando supiste que estabas enamorado de Yuri-chan.- pregunto. Goenji se quedo perplejo ante la pregunta, pero luego sonrió y miro a Yuri que estaba por delante de ellos. Goenji seria un enamorado por la italiana, pero su actitud de rudo y calculador no había sido afectada, seguía siendo de las personas que hablaba cuando tenia que hacerlo (menos con Yuri, ya que de no ser así pelearían menos.)

-La verdad, es que no sabría decirte.- dijo con las manos en los bolsillos.- En un principio era mi mejor amiga, y lo sigue siendo, pero no sentia por ella lo que siento ahora. Creo que comencé a sentirlo cuando me tuve que apartar del equipo.- dijo. Fubuki pensó en el tiempo que el trataba de subirle los ánimos a su amiga cuando el pelicrema de marcho.- Nunca te lo he dicho, pero gracias, por cuidarla y animarla de las idioteces que hago.

-Pues, de nada.. Pero intenta de arruinarlo menos seguido.- dijo en broma.

-Lo intentare.- dijo con una media sonrisa.- Y a que venia la pregunta por cierto?- Fubuki se sonrojo un poco.

-Crees en el amor a primera vista?- pregunto el peliplateado.- No me mal interpretes!- el delantero se rio ante el comentario.

-Hablas de la chica... Como se llamaba? Yamamoto?- dijo el pelicrema. Fubuki se volvió a sonrojar, tan obvio era? Ahora comprendía por que Yuri se sonrojaba cada vez que le molestaba con Goenji.- No sabría decirte... Personalmente no creo en el amor a primera vista, pero si se que por ahi anda una cosa rara llamada "destino" y que le encanta jugar tanto buenas como malas pasadas. Si no preguntale a Yuri.

No era la respuesta que habría deseado, algo confusa la verdad, pero le aclaro un poco las dudas. Y se pregunto a si mismo sin poder creerlo "Amor a primera vista?" Le habría dado mas vueltas al asunto, pero Yuri lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Shuuya-kun! Fubuki-kun! Que hacen? No se queden atrás!- les grito Yuri y al levantar la mirada ambos chicos dejaron escapar una carcajada al ver a Kenji con la cara roja.

-Ni un comentario de esto a los demás.- dijo Kenji amenazador.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Finito! Les gusto? Espero que si y por favor, no olviden dejar sus reviews. Aporten con sus ideas! Se los agradecere mucho.<em>**

**_Uff. Me costo mucho escribir el cap. En un principio me costo bastante, pero después de escuchar unas canciones románticas me inspire y no pare hasta terminar este cap. para ustedes._**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

**Conni-love goenji:** Gracias por ser mi primer review! Y mas que nada, me alegra que te gustara ^^ Ademas, supuestamente Ayame no debería serun problema, ya que es bastante tímida y tranquila. Lamento mucho que tu amiga te haya amordazado. O.O Cuando lo supe me quede pasmada, no te preocupes YO TE RESCATO! XD Cuidate mucho, sobre todo de tu amiguita.

**Hikari Kokoa:** Arigatou! Y no te preocupes, comprendo a la perfección tu situación y aprovecho la oportunidad de decirte: "Espero ansiosa el próximo cap. de tu fic!" Disculpa, tenia que decirlo :P

**Kiyama Hiroto:** Tan tierno y tan amable como siempre Jerry-san. Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo. Y lo del balonazo en la cabeza, en realidad me referia a Yuri cuando recien llego a la ciudad Inazuma, pero ya que lo mencionas... Si, definitivamente me recuerda a Ryou "soy un iman para los balones". Al menos el chico podria ser un iman para las chicas y darle un poquito de celos a Haruna (risa degenerada). Por cierto, gracias Ryou y Tezuka por el alago a Ayame, pero cuidadito con Fubuki :3 Aunque no lo admita, fue amor a primera vista. Ademas sobre un comentario de Ryou, TIENES RAZON! Estos chicos tienden demasiado a dar balonazos en las caras, sino toma en cuenta a Endou o a Ryou (pero el ultimo es un caso especial).

**AxEL10:** Tienes razon, con este fic queda claro que Yuri termina con Goenji, pero una pregunta que se que te hara reflexionar. A partir de cuando pasa eso? Porque podria haber comenzado con Fidio y DESPUES termino con Goenji. Te dejo la respuesta para ti. jijiji

**Emily:** Me alegro que te gustara la idea de que Fubuki sea el protagonista ^^ Y sobre tu paranoia, quien sabe? Quizás no estés tan equivocada después de todo :3 Nunca se sabe lo que pasa por mi infinita, romántica, misteriosa y a veces infantil mente. Algo si se, que estos dos no van a estar tranquilos siendo yo la que escribe la historia. Y sobre Yuri y Goenji tienes razon SON TAN MONOS! *-*

**PREGUNTA PARA LOS LECTORES: **(por favor, respondan)

Si de por casualidad me diera la gana de poner a un chico tras Ayame ademas de Fubuki (no prometo nada) Quien les gustaria que fuera? Y otra, les gusta alguna chica para Kenji?

_**BYE!**_


	3. La verdad bajo la lluvia

**Good afternoon, my dear readers.**

**Como están el día de hoy? Hoy les traído el tercer capitulo de "Un verano muy especial" Solo espero que sea de su agrado. Como siempre agradezco todos sus reviews.**

**Bueno, la verdad es que no tengo una excusa muy convincente si es que me tarde demasiado en actualizar, después de todo, aun estoy de vacaciones. Es mi ultima semana antes de entrar a clases.**

**Bueno, sobre las respuestas a mis preguntas, según yo, Kidou gano con 4 votos. Kazemaru tuvo 1, Hiroto 1 y curiosamente algunos propusieron a Kenji. Sobre Kenji, a varios les gustaría que este galán tenga alguna chica, pero nadie propuso a alguien en especifico. Pero también propusieron que el baka de Kenji no tuviera novia, que se ve mejor solterito.**

**Me he dado muchas vueltas al asunto, pero aun no estoy muy segura de que voy a hacer, pero muchas gracias por darme respuestas.**

****Desgraciadamente Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y menos mal no soy parte de Level-5, ya que no quiero ser parte del gran error de decidir que Endou se casara con Natsumi. Es que a quien diablos se le ocurrió eso? Simplemente no lo comprendo, Natsumi? Nada contra ella, pero no me calza, debía ser AKI! AKI DIJE!****

**Por ahora solo Yuri, Hiroshi, Kaede, Kenji y Akane son de mi poder.**

* * *

><p><span>La verdad bajo la lluvia<span>

Yuri caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, después de todo, aun hacia los turnos en el hospital. La chica caminaba con unos papeles en sus manos, ya había acabado su turno, solo tenia que ir a dejar los informes. Cuando alzo la mirada de los papeles vio a lo lejos a cierta persona que conocía salir de una habitación.

-Ayame...- murmuro la rubia. La peliazul se fue caminando por los pasillos hasta salir del hospital. A Yuri le gano la curiosidad y se acerco a la puerta por la que la Yamamoto habia salido. Entonces leyó el letrero.- Yamamoto Chiharu. Quien será?

-0-0-0-0-

Yuri y Toko corrian caminaban por las calles de la ciudad Inazuma algo mareadas, ya que junto a ellas estaba Rika, quien no dejaba de hablar sobre parejas y relaciones amorosas. La chica de Osaka se quedaba donde Toko y la pobre, a pesar de que su amiga llevaba solo una noche con ella, ya tenia ojeras por no dormir.

-Que tal van las cosas entre tu y Geonji, Yuri?- pregunto la peliceleste con una sonrisa picara. Yuri puso los ojos en blanco y decidio ignorar la pregunta.- Vamos, dime. Soy tu amiga.

-No he dicho que no lo seas, lo cual me sorprende.- dijo la rubia.- Pero que quieres que te diga? Nada fuera de lo común.

-Ni una cita, ni un regalo?- pregunto extrañada la chica de Osaka.

-Goenji no es de esas cosas.- respondió Toko.

-Ah! Claro! Le cuentas a Toko pero a mi no!- dijo Rika en forma de puchero. Yuri y Toko la miraron con una gota en la cabeza. Yuri iba a replicar, pero Rika mira hacia otro lado.- Esa no es la chica nueva?- dijo señalando hacia el otro lado de la calle.

Era cierto, se trataba de Ayame. La chica iba caminando con la cabeza gacha en la misma dirección en la que ellas iban. Ese día la chica llevaba un vestido blanco de tirantes. Rika y Toko comenzaron a hacerle señas y a gritarle. La chica se volteo a verlas con mirada interrogatoria.

-0-0-0-0-

Los muchachos estaban en la cancha junto al río. **(yo: les sorprende?)** Los muchachos corrían de un lado para el otro en busca del balón, al parecer el calor no les afectaba en cuanto se trataba del fútbol. Kenji estaba sentado en el banquillo con las otras chicas. Miraba en todas direcciones en busca de alguien.

-Es mi idea o las chicas ya tardaron?- dijo el moreno. Las otras chicas lo imitaron y comenzaron a buscarlas con la mirada.

-Buscando a Toko, fracasado?- dijo Someoka. El moreno se ruborizo un poco y lo miro con mala cara.

-Que si lo hago? Al menos yo no le doy pelotazos a las personas y eso que soy un principiante.- dijo poniendose de pie.

-Repite eso, Erizawa.- dijo el pelirrosado alzando el puño.

-Que? Ademas eres sordo?- dijo Kenji dando un paso hacia delante.

-Ay, no.- dijo Kazemaru mientras corría donde esos dos. El resto hizo lo mismo.

Antes de que Kenji y Someoka comenzaran una pelea, Kidou y Endou sujetaron al pelirrosado y Fubuki al moreno. Someoka mostró resistencia, pero Erizawa ni siquiera se movió.

-Estoy bien.- dijo el moreno.

-Ya comenzaron a pelear de nuevo?- dijo una voz tras ellos. Era Yuri acompañada por Rika, Toko y Ayame. La peliazul poso su mirada en en Fubuki y lo saludo tímidamente con una mano. El chico le sonrió, provocando un sonrojo en el rostro de Yamamoto.- Vamos, pareces niños pequeños.- dijo cruzandose de manos.

-Pero si yo ya estoy calmado.- dijo Kenji levantando ambas manos. Era cierto, pero Someoka seguía algo enfadado.

-Bueno. ya todos estamos calmados. Sigamos con el entrenamiento!- exclamo Endou.

Todos volvieron a la cancha, la chicas dejaron sus cosas en la banca y se le unieron a los chicos. Ayame se sentó junto a Haruna y Aki. Durante todo el entrenamiento la chica no pudo dejar de mirar a Fubuki. A Ayame le agradaba mucho, era amable, cortes y considerado.

-_En que diablos estas pensando, Ayame? Tienes cosas que hacer. No tienes tiempo para coquetear con un chico cualquiera._- le dijo un voz en su cabeza. El problema era que Fubuki NO era un chico cualquiera. Pero era un chico. Y se arriesgaba a que le rompiera el corazón igual como su padre se lo hizo a su madre. Un recuerdo amargo apareció por su rostro. No podía seguir mintiendole, no a el.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando un rayo se hizo presenciar iluminando toda la ciudad Inazuma. El trueno que le siguió estremeció a todos los chicos, en especial a una. Yuri se tapaba los oídos con fuerza y temblaba por el miedo. Goenji no tardo en llegar donde ella y rodearla con sus brazos. Al rato gotas comenzaron a caer y en cuestión de segundos llovía a mares. Todos miraban incrédulos el cielo, como era posible? Si en la mañana estaba igual de despejado que todos los días.

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos.- dijo Endou.- No querremos pescar un resfrío.

Todos fueron a buscar sus cosas. Ayame los miraba sin mover ni un solo músculo. Estaba hipnotizada mirando la lluvia. Por otro lado todos se ponían algo encima para no mojarse mucho. Goenji tomo su chaqueta y se la puso a Yuri en los hombros recordad lo enfermiza que era. Poco a poco todos comenzaron a marcharse despidiendose con la mano, prometiendo que se verían el día siguiente.

-_Mentiras. Las promesas no existen.-_pensó Ayame.

Kenji paso su brazo sobre los hombros de Toko, la acompañaría su casa. Rika se marcho con ellos haciendoles bromas de lo lindos que se veían juntos. Yuri se marcho con Goenji. Endou también se marcho, pero todos los presentes tenían muy claro de que no se marchaba a su casa, sino que a la torre de metal a entrenar un rato mas. Solo una persona se quedo en la cancha ademas de Ayame.

-No piensas ir a tu casa?- dijo cierto peliplateado con un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos.

-Como su alguien me esperara en casa.- dejo escapar la chica. Fubuki se extraño antes esa respuesta.

-Que no vivías con tus padres?- no hubo respuesta.- Algo que no me hayas contado, Yamamoto?

-Que te interesa?- dijo la chica volteandose a verlo con una mirada dura y fría, una mirada que Fubuki nunca creyó llegar a ver en el dulce rostro de Ayame.- No tengo que decirte. Apenas me conoces y ya crees tener el derecho de saber todo los que me sucede. Todos los hombres son iguales.

Fubuki estaba sorprendido, esa no era la tímida chica a la que le había dado un recorrido por la ciudad, no era la chica que se sonrojaba cada vez que la miraba o le sonreía, no era la chica que se había puesto roja como un tomate por el hecho de verlo sin playera, no era _su _"problemilla azul". Desde que la había conocido la llamaba así en su mente, "problemilla azul", ya que parecía atraer los problemas como un imán.

-Acaso hice algo que te molestara?- es lo único que atino a preguntar.

-Aun no.- dijo la chica. Por una milésima de segundo su mirada se ablando, pero fue solo una milésima de segundo, después volvió a ser rígida y fría.

-Ayame, que te sucede? Es que de verdad no te reconozco?- dijo el peliplateado.

-Solo se que la bondad no existe en las personas, en especial en los hombres.- dijo la chica.

-_Que? Acaso esa feminista?_- pensó Fubuki. Algo le sucedía a la chica. Lagrimas de rabia comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de la chica, pero por la lluvia y el hecho de que estaba empapada, el chico _casi_ no lo nota, pero lo hizo.- Ayame...- dijo alargando el brazo, pero ella se aparto.

-No me conoces.- dijo la chica dejando ver miedo en su rostro.- Alejate de mi, es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Me criaron así, nunca conocí la verdadera felicidad y cada vez que estoy cerca de ella me hacen daño. Lo repito, alejate, por favor.- dijo comenzando a retroceder. Las lagrimas que antes eran de rabia, ahora eran de dolor. Iba a comenzar a correr, pero Fubuki la sujeto fuertemente de la muñeca y tiro, atrayendola a el. La rodeo con sus brazos y esta hundió su rostro en el pecho del muchacho, sorprendida.

-Sea quien sea el que te hace eso, no permitiré que te lo vuelva a hacer.- murmuro el chico. Luego le beso la coronilla.

Ayame se sentía protegida junto a el, sentía como si todos sus temores se esfumaran, sentía que no podía seguir mintiendole, no ahora que realmente confiaba en el.

-Te mentí.- dijo la peliazul.

-Que?- dijo Fubuki sin comprender y apartandola un poco para verla a la cara.

-No estoy en la ciudad Inazuma por las razones que te dije.- admitió la chica apartando la mirada avergonzada. Fubuki la miro sorprendido, pero no dijo nada, quería que continuara.- Estoy aquí porque mi madre esta hospitalizada.- luego lo miro a los ojos decidida.- Y vengo a buscar a mi padre.

-Entonces de ayudare.- dijo sorprendiendola.- No creerás que te dejare hacer esto sola, no? No. Te ayudare a encontrarlo, cueste lo que cueste. Lo prometo.- Ayame dudo un poco al escuchar las ultimas dos palabras.- Y cuando prometo algo, lo cumplo.- dijo serio.

-Demuestrame que puede confiar en ti.- dijo la peliazul. Fubuki se sonrojo un poco.

-Prometeme que no gritaras.- dijo el chico. Ayame en un inicio no comprendió, pero luego se sonrojo fuertemente. Fubuki se acerco rápidamente a ella y poso sus labios sobre los de Yamamoto en un rápido beso.- Con esto sello nuestra promesa.- dijo sonrojado. Cuando Ayame salio de su asombro rodeo el cuello de Fubuki y le dio otro beso, pero esto fue mas largo y lleno de sentimiento.

Acababa de no solo encontrar un aliado, sino que un amigo y quizás, _el amor de su vida._

* * *

><p><strong>Lleno se sorpresas y sentimientos, solo para ustedes.<strong>

**No creen que Ayame y Fubuki van muy rápido? Bueno, a mi me gusta así. Siempre me he imaginado que Fubuki no tarda en ganarse a una chica ^^ Por favor, diganme que opinan del capitulo, necesito saberlo. Si les gusto, si no, me da igual, denme su critica, les estaré agradecida.**

**Disculpen si fue algo corto, es que ando algo cortita de ideas, pero trate de ponerle la mayor de sentimientos que pude y mi mente fue capaz de ingeniar, la verdad es que últimamente ando con muchas cosas en la cabeza.**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Sakura y Albin:** jeje, Sakura, ahora sabes por que menciona Ayame así a sus padres. Sobre tus suposiciones, si y no. El padre se lo invento, pero casi das en blanco, me asustaste. Me dije, wow, tan obvia soy? XD Albin, si, creo que sus suposiciones del mal trato en su casa era algo extrema, pero ya que, me gusta que adivine las cosas, a pesar de que no siempre sea acertado. Gracias por su review! Y sobre los review de "Una nueva historia", descuiden, tomense su tiempo para leerlo, pero en cuanto terminen, digame que opinan, please. De nuevo GRACIAS!

**Hikari Kokoa:** Me alegro de que te gustara ^^ Jejeje, aunque estabas tan emocionada que a pesar de que el review es escrito, juraría que te escuche gritar XD Gracias por responder a mis preguntas y sobre tu fic, recuerda, aqui estoy normalmente pegada a la compu para ayudarte en cualquier cosa que necesites, de hecho, lo hice con AL3X LINTU, yo escribí una de las escenas del cap. Cuidate y gracias por su review y por leer el fic.

**Emily:** Tus instintos no parecen fallar, eh? Jajajja, por que tuve la suposición de que te gustaría ver a Fubuki sin caminas? Bueno, a cual chica no le gustaría verlo así? *¬* Si, Fubuki parecía un niño preguntandole a su padre sobre el amor. Trato de tambien poner un poco de romance entre Yuri y Goenji, asi que me dije, QUE FUBUKI LE PREGUNTE! En un inicio la idea era que Fubuki hablara con Kenji o Yuri, pero después pensé, Goenji tendría la oportunidad perfecta para hablar de su amorío con Yuri XD Gracias por tu review, espero leerte de nuevo.

**AxEL10:** Me alegra saber que te deje reflexionando muajajjaja *risa malvada* Me alegro de que te haya gustado y sobre lo de Kidou, aun me la estoy pensando, pero tu idea es buena, esta en mi mi mural de ideas imaginario. Un beso. Gracias por el review.

**Kiyama Hiroto:** Gracias por tu review! Siempre logras encontrar la forma y el momento adecuado para sacarme una sonrisa. Sobre lo rojo que estaba Kenji al final, era porque Yuri le pego en la cara ^^U Pero que opinas de el y Toko? Pobre Izumi, no quieren que le quiten a Kidou. Gomen, Izumi-chan. Sobre la hora del sufrimiento, si, le toca sufrir a Fubuki, muajajajja, puaj! Me trague una mosca Parece que Ayame no le quitara a Izumi Kidou, pero parece que Kenji le quitara a Tezuka Toko ^^ Si estas de acuerdo, claro. Pero no se, no es muy seguro que esos dos tengan algo :S Me alegro de que te gustara y espero que el tercer capitulo también lo haga.

**Camila Gonzalez:** Te puedo llamar Cami? Bueno, en primer lugar, gracias por tu review, me alegro de que te guste el fic y lo que escribo. Y lo de Kenji con Ayame, no se, me suena raro, quizás otra OC encajaría mejor con el. El chico necesita a alguien que lo controle un poquito. Me alegro de que el fic este en tus historia favoritas a pesar de para donde valla. Gracias por leer mi trabajo, gracias, muchísimas gracias. Bueno, si o si, tu iras a parar en mis autoras favoritas. Espero que seamos amigas. Cuidate.

**Conni-love goenji:** Tan dificil es controlar a Ayame? Claro, ella te hace pagar un lampara y yo la premio con un beso con Fubuki. Gomen. Y sobre la idea de esta loquita, sobre hacer un OC de ti, no sabría decirte, tendriamos que estar en contacto, necesitaria que te hicieran una secion en la pagina y no es muy seguro de que si llegara a hacer el OC exactamente igual a ti, ya que yo ya tengo mas o menos en la cabeza la clase de personalidad que necesita la chica de Kenji, parecida a la de Toko y algo autoritaria como Yuri. Un desastre, no crees? XD Gracias por tu review, nos leemos luego y cuidate de Ayame, por favor, te quiero vivita y coleando, ok?

**Kv-chan:** Me alegro de saber que tengo a una fiel lectora de lo que escribo como tu. La flojera tiene un poder inimaginable, sino preguntamelo a mi XD. Lo de la actitud de Ayame, bueno, ahora sabes por que. Y comprende NUNCA Kazemaru, la verdad es que no lo tenia muy considerado, es que he leido muchos fics en el que el anda detrás de una chica y al final Fubuki le gana, me da pena :( Bueno, espero de que seamos buenas amigas, cuidate. Nos leemos luego y gracias por tu review.

**BYE!**


	4. La historia de Ayame

**¡Ohayo!¡GOMEN GOMEN Y GOMEN OTRA VEZ! Tuve una crisis de escritora y simplemente no sabía que escribir para seguir el fic :S Estaba muy preocupada ya que no actualizo desde ¡JULIO! Lamento mucho eso... es que sinceramente no sabía sobre qué escribir, pero después de una llamada de auxilio Ashly Ross me a ayudad0 mucho :D GRACIAS POR ESO¡Gracias por sus reviews!**

**Declaimer: **INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE, A EXCEPCION DE YURI, KENJI, AYAME, HIROSHI, KAEDE (ENTRE OTROS) Y OTROS PERSONAJES QUE IRE MENCIONANDO A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO LAS TECNICAS ESPECIALES DE LOS YA MENCIONADOS PERSONAJES.

* * *

><p><span>La historia de Ayame<span>

Dos figuras corrían bajo la lluvia a toda velocidad. Hacía lo posible por protegerse de la lluvia. De vez en cuando se detenían bajo la protección de un techo de la entrada de algún local o algo parecido para luego seguir con su camino. Ambas figuras se detuvieron una vez más y la luz de uno de los postes de la calle alumbraron sus y Ayame respiraban con dificultad y estaban empapados de pies a cabeza.

La chica llevaba la sudadera negra del peliplateado puesta, protegiéndose de la lluvia con el gorro puesto. Fubuki se lo había prestado para que no se mojara tanto.

Volvieron a emprender su camino hasta que finalmente llegaron al edificio de Fubuki. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de su departamento, el chico la abrió y se hizo a un lado para que la peliazul pudiera pasar.

-Creo que será mejor que te quedes hasta que deje de llover.- dijo el peliplateado masajeándose nervioso el cuello. Ayame solo reaccionó a asentir.- Te traeré algo de ropa seca.- al decir esto, desaparece por el pasillo que da a las se quitó la sudadera empapada de Fubuki y la dejo en el lavabo de la cocina. Luego miró su vestido blanco, estaba hecha una sopa, era como su fuera una esponja y hubiera absorbida todo el agua de la lluvia. Su vestido estaba pegado a su cuerpo.

En eso llega Fubuki con unas prendas entre sus manos y las dejó sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-Te quedarán un poco grandes, pero no he encontrado nada mejor.- dijo mientras ojeaba la ropa. Al levantar la vista hacia ella se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada.- Yo... etto... puedes cambiarte en mi habitació asintió y tomó las prendas para luego dirigirse hacia el pasillo.

Supuso que la habitación era una de las dos puertas que ahí habían, así que abrió la primera y afortunadamente era la indicada. Cerró la puerta con cerrojo (no es que desconfiara de Fubuki, simplemente lo hacía por costumbre). Ojeó la ropa y suspiró con fastidio. Era obvio que le quedarían grandes, pero era mejor que quedarse con las ropas mojadas. Se quitó el vestido y se puso la playera y como tenía unas calzas negras, no hubo necesidad de utilizar los pantalones. Se amarró su cabello en un moño holgado y salió de la habitación con su vestido en sus manos.

Al entrar en la sala vio a Fubuki sacudiéndose su cabello mojado. Se aclaró la garganta y el peliplateado se volteó a verla. Por alguna extraña razón Ayame no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada. Quizás era por llevar una de sus playeras puesta o simplemente era el hecho de que hace unas pocas horas se habían besado y no solo eso, si no que también le había confesado todo lo de su padre y su verdadero propósito en la peliplateado le sonrió, pero en ese preciso momento la luz se cortó. Ambos miraron hacia arriba y el chico suspiró con fastidio.

-Debe de haber sido la tormenta.- dijo.- Voy a ver si encuentro una linterna.

-¿No deberías cambiarte?- preguntó Ayame señalando su playera mojada.

-Primero la luz, ¿bueno?- dijo Fubuki devolviéndole la sonrisa. Salió en busca de las linternas. Al poco tiempo volvió con una en la mano y la peliazul pudo apreciar que el chico se había cambiado de ropa.

-_"Wow. Si que es rápido."_- pensó la chica.

-¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos a hablar? Dudo que podamos hacer otra cosa y aparentemente este corte de luz va a durar unas cuantas horas.- dijo señalando hacia un sofá. Ambos se sentaron, pero era muy difícil hablar con naturalidad después de lo de esa tarde. Los dos estaban sumamente sonrojados y no paraban de mirar al otro a hurtadillas.- ¿Sabes?- suspira.- Si las cosas van a hacer así... Simplemente no me agrada mucho... Creo que...

-¡No!- exclamó la chica alterada, sorprendiendo al muchacho. Luego agachó la cabeza avergonzada.- Gomen... es solo que... Eres lo más cercano a un amigo que he tenido en mi vida y... No quiero que el...

-Beso.- completó la oración el peliplateado.

-Arruine todo...- continuó. Abrió los ojos como platos al sentir la cálida mano de Fubuki sobre su mejilla derecha.

-No lo hará. Además... te prometí que te ayudaría. ¿No lo recuerdas?- dijo con una sonrisa, provocando un rubor rosáceo en la mejilla de la peliazul. El muchacho se puso más serio.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Ayame-chan?- preguntó. La chica enrojeció aún más por el hecho de que la llamara así, pero asintió.- ¿Cuál es la historia de tus padres?- Ayame lo miró sorprendida.- Ah, no... etto... si no quieres hablar...

-No... Es solo que... nunca he hablado de esto con nadie.- dijo algo confundida y luego lo miró decidida.- De acuerdo.- respira profundamente y se acomoda en el sofá. Fubuki la mira sin impacientarse y pasa su brazo por detrás de la chica, demostrándole que la escuchaba.- Todo empezó cuando...

_"Mis padres se conocieron en Osaka años atrás. Mi madre era estudiante en medicina mientras que mi padre llegó a Japón de Inglaterra por un programa de intercambio. Si, es inglés."_- dijo al ver la mirada de sorpresa de Fubuki.- _"Su nombre es Elliot James. Yamamoto es el apellido de mi madre, Chiharu. Ambos se conocieron al coincidir algunas de sus clases en la universidad. Se fueron conociendo hasta que finalmente se enamoraron y se volvieron novios"_- suspira algo nerviosa.-_ "Después de unos meses de su relación algo salió mal... Mi madre quedó embarazada... de mí. En un inicio el muy desgraciado se mostró comprensivo y lo dijo que no la abandonaría, que no tenía nada que temer. A los cuatro meses de embarazo se fue sin dejar rastro, lo transfirieron a Tokyo. Mi madre intentó buscarle, pero... no había rastro, es como si la tierra lo hubiera tragado. Mi madre me tuvo a los cinco meses después y... tuvo que criarme sola. Tuvo que abandonar sus estudios, que solo le sirvieron para ser enfermera y no doctora, como ella deseaba. Crecí sin un padre, la verdad, no sabes cuanto habría deseado tener uno. Pero mi madre nunca respondía a mis preguntas."_ -rió con amargura.- _"¿Sabes? Cuando era pequeña solía hacerme una imagen de él. Sobre cuales eran sus gustos... sobre que deporte le gustaba... Que estaba orgulloso de mí... Pero hace unos meses a mi madre... le encontraron un tumor. La trasladaron aquí por el hecho de tener familiares aquí donde me podía cuidar mientras ella estaba hospitalizada. Entonces mi madre me dijo que mi padre estaba aquí, en Inazuma. El se había comunicado con ella por cartas y le había enviado dinero. Al saber eso..."_

-No pudiste evitar desear averiguar más sobre él...- dijo Fubuki.

-Sí.- dijo la chica asintiendo con la cabeza levemente.

-Lamento oír lo de tu madre.- dijo apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de la chica. Ella le miró con una sonrisa y posó su mano sobre la mano de él.

-Está bien... Cosas así suelen pasar y solo queda sobrellevarlo.

-Me sorprendes.

-¿Enserio? Yo pienso que soy algo idiota y que soy muy buena para meterme en líos.- dijo divertida. Fubuki tomó su barbilla haciendo que esta se volteara a verlo.

-No digas idioteces.- dijo para luego sonreírle.- Aunque lo de meterte en problemas no es tan falso.- dijo sonriendo traviesamente.

-¡Baka!- exclamó la peliazul pegándole amistosamente en el brazo. Ambos rieron y Fubuki le siguió el juego haciéndole cosquillas a la muchacha.- ¡Fubuki! ¡Fubuki! ¡Basta!- antes de que alguno de los dos se diera cuenta el peliplateado terminó encima de la chica y ambos se detuvieron en el acto y se miraron sumamente sonrojados.-Fubuki-kun...- murmuró la chica.

Él vaciló entre las sombras mientras se debatía consigo mismo. Se acercó lentamente a su rostro cortando la distancia entre los dos. Los labios del peliplateado se encontraron con los de Ayame con una dulzura difícil de creer que era posible. Movió una mano hacia la nuca de la chica, encerrando sus rizos azulados en un puño retorcido. Su otro brazo rodeó su cintura atrayéndola más a él. Estaban tan concentrados en el contacto de los labios del otro que no se dieron cuenta cuando abrieron la puerta.

-Fubuki, yo...- la voz se quedó en silencio. Ambos chicos se separaron al instante y se voltearon hacia la puerta. Allí vieron a Kenji parado en la entrada. También se dieron cuenta de que la luz había regresado. Erizawa tenía los hombros empapados.- Creo que interrumpí algo... Yo... Dejé el otro día mi chaqueta aquí, pero... Me la das otro día.- desapareció tras la puerta antes de que Fubuki pudiera decirle algo.

El chico se separó de Ayame y se sacudió su plateada cabellera. Ayame se sentó roja como un tomate.

-Kenji tiene una llave.- explicó el muchacho antes de que a la peliazul apenas se le ocurriera articular la pregunta. Suspiró.- Será mejor que te vaya a dejar a tu casa.- le extendió una mano con una sonrisa.- Y esta vez... llevaremos paraguas.

-0-0-0-0-

El sol brillaba en la ciudad Inazuma. Era como si la tormenta del día anterior nunca hubiera existido. Ese día soleado era ideal para cierto grupo de muchachos para salir a entrenar su deporte favorito a la cancha que se encontraba junto a río. Todos los muchachos, inclusive Kenji, jugaban en la cancha, aunque faltaba uno, Fubuki.

-¿Are? ¿Y Fubuki?- preguntó Endou después de detener un tiro de Kidou.

-No lo he visto.- dijo Yuri mirando encogiéndose de hombros.

-Seguro que Yamamoto sabe.- dijo Kenji con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro mientras se volteaba a ver hacia la banca, donde estaba Ayame. La chica se puso roja como un tomate.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Matsura.

-Nada, nada.- dijo Erizawa divertido.

-¡Minna!- gritó alguien a lo lejos. Todos se voltearon y allí se encontraron con Fubuki, el cual corría hacia ellos.- Gomen, tenía cosas que hacer.- dijo al llegar junto a sus amigos respirando acelerado.

-No importa, lo bueno que ya estás aquí.- dijo Endou con una sonrisa.- Ahora vamos a entrenas.- dijo volviendo a su puesto en la portería. Casi todos lo imitaron, menos Fubuki y Yuri.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó la rubia preocupada posando delicadamente su manos sobre el hombro de su amigo. El peliplateado le dio una mirada furtiva a Ayame para luego sonreírle a la italiana.

-No pasa nada.- dijo comenzando a correr hacia donde estaban los demás.- ¡Vamos!

-Si tu lo dices...- murmuró Yuri para luego seguirlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, no quedó muuy largo... pero es mejor que que les haya gustado y por favor, ¡dejen sus reviews!<strong>

**Ciao!**


	5. AVISO

**Queridos lectores e interesados en mi fic:****  
><strong>Bueno, primero lo primero. Disculpas hacia todos ustedes por no haber actualizado ninguno de mis fics. Creanme que lo tengo muy presente, pero es que he tenido muchos problemas que me han impedido actualizar. Entre la escuela, el deporte, las pruebas, amigos y familia no me ha dado mucho tiempo. Además de que yo voy rotando en los fandoms, chicos, no siempre estoy en el mismo fandom por mucho tiempo. Así que lamento los inconvenientes y disculpen si no le he respondido mensajes a muchos de ustedes. No es que no los tenga presentes, porque creanme que sí que los tengo, es solo que me da algo de vergüenza responderles mensajes después de no haberlos hecho por tres o cinco meses. Lo siento, no he logrado adaptarme a esta vida de estudiante que me ha tocado.

Y de nuevo, lo siento. Y los reviews que me han enviado pidiedo actualización, creánme que los leo, pero no hay link al cual responder en las mayorías de las veces y los que me envían un link, comprendan que FF no deja enviar links, así que entenderán que me sale una línea en blanco donde debería estar el link.

Y gracias por su comprensión, en serio, muchos de ustedes me han dado mucho apoyo (ustedes saben de quiéndes estoy hablando) lo cual lo agradezco. Y creáme cuando les digo que cuando vuelva la inspiración volverán las actualizaciones.


End file.
